


It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time

by LadyRazorsharp



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by a prompt, Smexy, panromantic asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRazorsharp/pseuds/LadyRazorsharp
Summary: Kayo and John share a bottle of champagne...and much more than either of them bargained for.
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/John Tracy, Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Scott Tracy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time

**_Inspired by a prompt, which is the first sentence of this story._ **

**TW: Explicit consensual m/f sex, drinking, sex while intoxicated, ace/pan character**

**It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time**

_...well, it did. _

  
  


“We should just get drunk and fuck.”

Kayo poured the last of the champagne into John’s glass, shook the bottle to ensure that there were no more droplets left, then set it spinning on its side. “Well, we’re certainly drunk,” she allowed, as John downed the sparkling liquid. “And the latter, well---” She shrugged and laid back against his chest. “Why the hell not?”

“Mm.” John set aside the empty glass and wrapped his arms around Kayo. “Okay. So, how do we start this enterprise?”

She laughed and measured her hand against his, the long pale fingers folding over hers. “You really don’t know?”

He shrugged. “I never planned on it. Just...sort of seemed outside my wheelhouse.” He lifted their joined hands to his lips. “Not that I’m  _ against _ the idea altogether, just inexperienced.”

“So why the sudden interest?” she asked, rolling over to fix him with a vibrant peridot gaze.

John smiled down into her eyes. “Sufficient quantity of alcohol plus genial--and quite lovely--company equals interest.”

Kayo grinned at him and rolled over to lay against his chest, one of her hands slipping underneath his shirt to play over the sleek muscles of his abdomen. “Oh, so you’re saying that you need to be  _ drunk _ in order for sex to appeal?”

“No,” he said, threading his fingers through her hair so it tumbled in a luscious fall over her shoulder. “Just for me to get over the fact that I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Unlike many things in your life, spaceman,” Kayo purred, her hand inching higher to stroke his chest, “it’s not rocket science.”

“Well, I’m glad to know that.” He fixed her with a smoldering turquoise gaze. “Seems like that would unnecessarily complicate things.” He raised his hand to smooth her cheek with his knuckles. “And it would be a shame to complicate this.”

She turned her face into his hand, lips brushing his fingertips. “It would, at that.” Kayo moved closer, stretching her lithe frame until her face was inches from his. “Come here, spaceman.” She kissed him gently, her lips exploring his until he was responding in kind with slow presses and slides of sensitive flesh softly meeting and parting that sent warm thrills down her spine. “Mm. Are you sure you’ve never done this?” she purred.

“I’m a quick study,” he murmured in reply. “And you’re an excellent teacher.”

Kayo laughed deep in her chest at the compliment. “Why thank you.” She flicked her tongue against his, bringing a gasp out of John that made her smile again. “Take that.”

Now it was John’s turn to chuckle. “Can we revisit that topic?”

“Absolutely.” Kayo moved until she could take his face in her hands, guiding his mouth so it was angled perfectly against hers, then thrust her tongue deep into his mouth. The lanky frame beneath her melted into her arms, molding himself to her body, a groan welling from the back of his throat.

_ “God,” _ he breathed when they came up for air. “Remind me to get drunk with you more often.”

“Hmm. Maybe next time you won’t need that,” she mused, her hands wandering over his chest again. “It really is better when you’re firing on all cylinders.”

“Noted. Hey, I have this feeling we’re wearing too many clothes.” He tugged at her top. “How about it?”

In answer, she pulled off her shirt, revealing her black sports bra, and in a moment his shirt was unbuttoned and off his shoulders as well. “Nice,” he conceded, his fingers playing along the ridge of her collarbone. “Very nice.”

“You’ve seen this much before, and so have I.” Kayo raised an eyebrow. “What’s the difference?”

John cocked his head to the side, moving his hands to her rounded shoulders, his index finger tracing the stylized _ S _ tattooed on the right one. “Intent, perhaps? Alcoholic permission?”

She shrugged. “I’ll take it.” Her own hands explored his freckled skin, cupping his deltoids in her palms and smoothing his biceps with her thumbs. “You need someone to tell you how beautiful you are. Regularly.”

John blushed, making his freckles dawn across him like the Milky Way on a clear night. “Thank you. The view from here is beautiful as well.”

“You’re a closet romantic, John Tracy.” Kayo kissed her way down his abs, dipping her tongue into his navel and grinning at the gasp it brought out of him. “Who knew?”

Eyes drifting shut, John smiled hazily. “I’m full of surprises.”

Slowly, Kayo crept her fingers below the waistband of his jeans and popped his top button. “If this is too much, or if I’m going too fast, let me know.”

His answer was just a tad breathless. “I will.”

The rest of his buttons parted in succession, perfectly timed so as not to startle him. When John still lay pliant and peaceful, she dared to lightly stroke the growing bulge in his boxer briefs with her fingernails. This time the gasp was unmistakable, and her grin gained a wicked edge. “I like that,” she said, knowing her breath was fluttering hot against his belly. “Looks like you do, too.”

“Uh huh,” was all he could say. 

Kayo lowered her mouth to the hard, hot ridge and explored him through the barrier of fabric. She smirked as she heard his breath catch in his throat. “Let’s get the rest of this off,” she suggested, and was only a bit surprised when he levered his hips up so she could tug his jeans and shorts off his hips. After pushing aside his clothes, she pulled off her bra and tossed it aside, then sat up and gathered his hands in hers. “Here.” She took his hands in hers and guided them to her small, firm breasts, inviting his touch.

His eyes glowing like aquamarine coals, John did as she bade, stroking the tawny skin and traveling down to the earth-dark nipples. Slowly, his long fingers traced her areola before plucking gently at the hard buds. “Beautiful,” he breathed. He wet his lips with a pale pink tongue and leaned forward to capture her left nipple in his mouth, suckling gently, bringing a moan from her. “Mm.” He hummed against her skin, licking his way over to the other breast and repeating his gentle suckling. 

Kayo responded by threading her fingers through his hair, skewing the gelled strands every which way. “Ahhh, _ yes. _ Don’t stop.”

John redoubled his efforts, licking and nibbling until she pushed him back and attacked the prize at the end of his copper treasure trail. “My turn,” she growled, and lowered her face to ply her lips to the hot flesh of his cock. John twitched as if he’d been touched by a live wire, and Kayo rose on one elbow. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I don’t--No.” He blew out a breath, fingers clutching at the pillows beside him. “No, I don’t want you to stop.”

She kissed the taut, blushed head and let her tongue linger there for a moment. “You’re sure.”

He nodded, eyes closed and arm thrown over his forehead. “Yes. Please...keep going.”

In answer, Kayo blew a stream of hot air over his groin, then nuzzled her way into the copper thatch between his thighs. He smelled of soap, faintly tinged with sweat, and she kissed a trail up his hipbone before turning back to the pale length hovering over his belly. Slowly, she mouthed her way from balls to glans, and then sank over him until he let out a long, low groan of need.

_ “Damn,”  _ he breathed. “Keep that up and I’ll- _ -uuh!” _ His words broke off in a strangled grunt, brought on by Kayo dipping her head down and increasing the suction around him as she pulled back up.  _ “Fuck, _ that’s-- _ nnuuh! _ God,  _ Kay!” _

Over and over, Kayo dragged noise from John as she moved, swirling her tongue around him and popping off only to dive back down until the head of his cock touched the back of her throat. Under her, John moaned and writhed, until at last he was trembling from head to foot with the need to find release. It was only then that she stopped and rose up on hands and knees to loom over him, her gaze drilling into his. “Do you want more?” she purred.

He pulled her in for a long, desperate kiss before releasing her. “Yes,  _ yes, _ I want more.  _ Please.” _

She smiled down at him, then gracefully rolled up to her knees, where she made a show of unzipping her jeans to reveal the black hipsters underneath. Slowly, she took the fabric down, revealing a trim thatch of dark hair nestled between her bronzed thighs. Making sure he was still watching, she got to her feet and pulled her clothes all the way off, turning her back so John got a good look at her taut ass.

_ “Holy shit,” _ he murmured. “So  _ that’s _ what you’ve been hiding under that flightsuit.”

“Like you, I’m full of surprises.” She rippled back down to the floor and prowled toward him on hands and knees, ending up with her breasts within easy reach of his questing mouth. His tongue lapped at her nipples, and she lowered herself a fraction so he could press his face between their rounded softness. As he licked his way up her breastbone, she quickly straddled him and sank back until he was tucked deep inside her.

Beneath her, John let out a howl and a stream of syllables that might have been speech, had they not been blurred by alcohol and sensation. Slowly, Kayo began to move, and John gripped her waist as if holding on for dear life. As slowly as she’d sucked him, she moved her body around him until he was groaning, turquoise eyes bleary with need. He pushed into her, and together they rolled like the tide, until she was gasping and desperate to go just that little bit higher--

Her body went rigid as every nerve went from a low rumble to a high scream. Instantly, John cried out as her orgasm called his own, their spasms chasing each other until at long last, Kayo poured herself in a molten heap across John’s sweat-soaked body. For several minutes, they simply lay against each other, panting and twitching, his hands petting long strokes along her spine. “You okay?” he asked, and Kayo couldn’t hold back a small giggle of surprise. She was sure  _ she’d  _ have been the one to ask that, but John was John at all times, taking stock of the situation before acting.

She raised her head and fixed him with a half-lidded peridot gaze. “I am. You?”

_ “God.  _ Ask me again when I can think.”

“That good, huh?”

_ “Fuuuuck,”  _ he groaned, making her giggle again. “If that’s  _ drunk _ sex, you’d have to commit me if I was sober.”

Kayo snorted, then frowned. “Okay, this is probably a  _ really _ bad time to ask this, but--I didn’t take your virginity, did I?”

“Nope,” John answered, his fingers plucking gently at her rosy lips. “That dubious honor belongs to, drumroll please, Finn Jarvis.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Who the hell is Finn Jarvis?”

Too late, he realized his mistake, and pulled a pillow over his face. “Nobody.”

“No, no, you said it, so spill,” Kayo retorted, her words rising above his too-late protest. “Who’s Finn Jarvis? A boy, I’m assuming?” She pulled off the pillow, revealing a scarlet-cheeked astronaut. 

“Yes, he was a boy. Guy. He was a senior on the fencing team when I was a junior at MIT.”

She leaned her chin on her hand. “I see. Was he any good?”

He did a ‘yes-no’ motion with his hand. “I had a massive crush on him. One night we were coming home from a match, he sat down next to me in the back of the bus. He blew me, I blew him, never saw him again after he graduated. The End.”

Kayo scowled. “You lost your virginity to your crush  _ in the back of a bus? _ He couldn’t have asked you on a date, bought you dinner,  _ something?” _

“It’s okay.” John shrugged. “He was a nice guy. He said he’d keep in touch, and I kinda hoped something would come of it, but it never did. What about you?”

Her eyes widened.  _ “Me? _ Wait,  _ I _ was the one asking the questions, spaceman.”

“No, turnabout’s fair play. You can’t ask me without recep--rec--” He pinched the bridge of his nose.  _ “Re-cip-ro-ca-ting, _ ” he said, concentrating to get the words past his slack tongue.

Kayo looked distinctly uncomfortable. “You’re sure you wanna know?”

John merely arched an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay.” She blew out a breath. “Scott. My first time was with Scott.”

Though he went scarlet again, a laugh spluttered from John. “Oh really? When was that?”

“Umm...I was out of school, I know that much.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “It was in the summertime. It was hot.” She blushed. “We went to the drive-in movies in your grandpa’s truck. We parked in the last row, like you’re not supposed to, and...y’know,  _ did it.” _

“So you’re saying you planned it,” John said, not a question.

She hit him with a pillow. “No. Well, maybe  _ Scott _ did, but I just kinda went along with it.” Her gaze went far away, casting back into young adulthood. “I was in love with him.” She snorted. “Probably more like ‘massively crushing on him’ rather than in love, but still...it felt real.”

John’s arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head. “What happened?”

Kayo sighed and snuggled into his embrace. “I dunno. Life. Adulthood. International Rescue, your Dad disappearing...we just lost track of it, I guess. Put it aside for bigger concerns.”

The question, when it came, was quiet. “What’s stopping you from getting it back?”

Kayo raised her head to look at him with a quizzical expression. “Are you trying to set me up with your big brother?”

He shrugged. “Why not? I mean, it sounds like you two hit it off before. Sort of a shame that it just dwindled away to nothing for no good reason.” He lifted her chin with gentle fingers. “It could end up being something incredible. Like what my mom and dad had.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t know about  _ that,  _ but--” She sighed. “Maybe too much time has passed. I see him with other girls and wonder if he even remembers that night at the drive-in.”

“Maybe it’s time to remind him.”

Kayo sat up and fixed John with an incredulous stare. “You’re serious.”

He shrugged again. “Maybe it’s the alcohol talking, but Scott’s pretty clueless when it comes to women and relationships. If you wait for him to move, you’ll be going to bed with your teeth in a glass of water before he figures it out.”

Kayo barked out a laugh. “You’re right about that.” Then she sobered and leaned down to kiss him gently. “So if I go after him...where does that leave  _ us?” _

John turned clear turquoise irises on her. “I think it leaves us just fine. We’re still friends, right?”

“Of course.”

“Is there a rule against having good sex with a friend?”

She thought a moment. “I don’t  _ think _ so.” She tipped over, snorting with laughter. “Considering we’re friends, and we just had some pretty good sex--”

_ “Damn good _ sex,” he corrected her. “We are  _ damn good _ at this sex thing.”

_ “Hell yeah, _ we are.” They exchanged a surprisingly accurate high-five. “And  _ you _ need to find someone who’ll treat you better than a BJ in the back of a bus.” She put a hand to her head. “I must be sobering up; I can’t believe I just said that.”

John didn’t reply.

“John?” Kayo raised her head--and saw that John was asleep, his lips curved in the barest hint of a smile. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then pulled the covers up around his alabaster frame and went to gather her own clothes. 

  
  


The next morning, no one thought it odd that John came to the breakfast table wearing sunglasses, since the bright tropical sunlight was often too much for his pale eyes. No one made a comment at his clumsiness as he reached for his plate and cup, since his continuing fight against gravity was well known to all. No one batted an eye as he left for ‘Five immediately after breakfast, though if they’d cared to look a bit closer, they would have seen the oddly peaceful expression underneath a veneer of fatigue.

When Kayo appeared, she looked tired as well, but there was a small smile playing about her mouth as she settled primly to her toast and eggs. 

Scott, who had his eyes on his tablet as he sipped his coffee, was as oblivious as the rest of his siblings to the slightly peculiar currents swirling about his space monitor and covert operative. “So, what’s everyone’s plans for today?” he asked, sounding enough like Jeff that Gordon and Alan snickered into their cereal bowls.

“Restocking ‘Two’s medical supplies,” said Virgil, polishing off his French toast. “Allie, you wanna help?”

“Sure.” The platinum blond beamed under his older brother’s attention. “Beats scrubbing the toilets with Grandma any time!” he hissed. “How about you, Gordy?”

The aquanaut reached out to snatch a banana from the fruit bowl. “Gonna take apart the port nacelle on ‘Four. Got something jammed in there.” He made a face. “Let’s hope it wasn’t alive.”

“Or if it was, it isn’t now,” Virgil added. “Make sure you wear the Kevlar gloves; don’t want you getting bit by some angry critter.”

“Oh, believe you me, I’m going in fully geared. The last thing I want is to grab a bunch of jellyfish innards barehanded.”

Shuddering in reaction to the unpleasant mental image, the team dispersed with the exception of Scott and Kayo. The latter calmly sat nibbling on her toast while the former continued to sip his coffee and scan the day’s news, until Kayo polished off the last bite and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

“What about you, are you busy today?” she asked politely.

“Hm? Me? Well, barring any rescues, I’ve got a few things I was thinking about doing.” He set aside the tablet and fixed her with a sapphire gaze that made her pulses begin to throb in her ears. “What about you?”

She smiled. “Wanna go to the drive-in?”

He blinked as a blush swept across his cheeks.  _ “Wow.  _ We haven’t done that in...God, I don’t know  _ how _ long.” He cocked an eyebrow. “What made you think of that?”

“Oh, no reason.” Kayo reached across the table and gently laid her hand atop his. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

\--End--


End file.
